


How I know You

by sinigangkweenz



Category: Aida - John/Rice/Woolverton & Falls & Hwang
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, crack ship, idc amneris and mereb forever, mereb is a fool, radames is a fool, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinigangkweenz/pseuds/sinigangkweenz
Summary: lol idk how to make a summary but here we are lol."Amneris hear me out" Mereb said"WHAT?! so that you could brag about how you are so deeply in love?" she says sarcastically"YES!? and that-""Save it! i don't want to hear it""but-""but nothing" Amneris loudly said before walking out."but I was gonna say that I am in love with....you".
Relationships: Aida/Radamès (Aida), amneris/mereb
Kudos: 1





	How I know You

How I Know You

**A/N** : Loll…this is just for shits and giggles! Anyways whoever finds this and is brave enough to read it I will pray for you hehehehehe! But yeah so this is just for fun as the quarantine is going I have decided why not make my OTP in AIDA an actual ship, mind you I love Radames and Aida but I always had a soft spot for Amneris and Mereb as they are more of my speed and I just love a servant and royal au. Ok back to the fic I hope you like it sjsjsjsjsjsj.

**CHAPTER 1**

In the dawn of Egypt erupts a cry from a newly born heir from the Pharaoh, the queen now a mother broke into joyful tears as she is watching her new born. The mid wife gave the queen her baby and more tears erupt. “She’s a beauty” was the first phrase she uttered at her daughter “that she is my love” said the Pharaoh. “Do you want to hold her love?” she asked “May I?” he questioned with a hint of doubt “Of course you are the father” she said with a hint of amusement.

He gently took his daughter and held her as if she was the most fragile thing on the earth and a barely there but sincere smile bloomed at his face. He took her little hand with his finger and immediately it tighten in his hand “My precious child welcome to life” as he spoke his glee only grew, as he was happily holding his daughter he asked “ what will her name be?” as to the queen respond “Amneris”

“Amneris, what a beautiful name fit for a beautiful princess” he said as he gave her to his beloved “you think so?” she questioned with a glint of playfulness in her tone “of course” he responded with pride “Anything my wife says is beautiful” he continues “oh! You flatter me love” she responds quite flustered.

“Our baby is beautiful love, just like you” as he kissed her temple, the queen only looked at him with nothing but love and adoration. As the happy couple sat there silently another couple from a faraway land called Nubia was silently watching their son with the same adoration and love in his crib, while they stared at their son a knock was heard in their door. Hurriedly the father came down the stairs as the mother followed, when they got to the door they were surprised by a messenger.

“News! From the king! He said that it was urgent!” said the messenger handing a small letter to the man “thank you Mao, your service is greatly appreciated” “it was no problem advisor Thar” he says, while he walked off of their home. The door was shut closed and couple looked at each other “what does is say?” question Maerya as Thar read the letter.

“They are relocating…” there was a pause “and the queen and their heirs life is in danger…” he said but it came out as more of a whisper “What!?” she shouted, “Why? Thar tell me what’s happening!”

“It doesn’t say much, we will just have to wait” he responded. That fateful night changed the lives of everyone in Nubia forever.

**A/N:** author here! Sjsjsjsjs I just want to say that this is my very first au I’ve ever made so please excuse my very bad writing I swear the storyline is good but the execution of this will be…..well… we will just have to see if my writing does justice to this story sjsjsjsjs, anyways hope you like the first chapter and see you next time! –N.D.P~ <3


End file.
